Unspoken Attraction
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Helen fell in love with Paris from the moment their eyes met, but an unspoken attraction between the Queen of Sparta and Hector during the Trojan War could never be forgotten. Helen/Hector - DISCONTINUED -
1. Watching You

**Movie:** Troy

**Couple:** Hector/Helen

**Minor Couples:** Paris/Helen & Hector/Andromache (on the side)

**Title:** Unspoken Attraction

**Chapter One:** Watching You

**Rated:** T (PG-13)

**Summary:** Helen fell in love with Paris from the moment their eyes met, but an unspoken attraction between the Queen of Sparta and Hector during the Trojan War could never be forgotten.

_**He was watching her… **_

He was always watching her whenever she entered a room, stealing glances wherever he could. The Queen of Sparta's beauty was breathtaking for any mortal man or immortal god to see, and that included Prince Hector of Troy—even if he was happily married to his wife. Helen was the very young wife of King Menelaus, younger brother to High King Agamemnon who ruled all the Greek kingdoms, and no one in the entire world could compare to her unbelievable beauty and spirit. Everything about her made men weak inside; all men who just wanted to take her away and keep her to themselves until the gods decided to take their soul.

Some of the rumored stories about her life seemed unrealistic and false to him. Stories of her being found on a cabbage leaf where her mortal mother found her as a baby, and other nonsense like that he didn't believe. Though there was one story that went without words at all. Her beauty of being the most beautiful and desirable woman in the entire world didn't have enough words to comprehend the true meaning. For words could never amount to such perfection. Helen had the body of a goddess with innocent blue eyes, smooth and creamy skin, perfectly-shaped long legs, and soft pink lips, not to mention her wavy, golden hair that would have looked strange to see in Troy. And so, as it was, _this woman was truly a goddess_—no man or god on the entire earth could ever deny it.

"_Princes of Troy, on our last night together, Queen Helen and I salute you." _

They sat at opposite ends of the table while Menelaus said his small speech during the large feast to the princes of Troy for their last night visit there in an arrangement for peace between the two countries. Helen quietly kept her eyes pinned on his younger brother, Paris, who had his eyes gazing back—a longing desire for her burned deep within the eyes of his soul. Hector, with all his might, tried hard to pay attention to the Spartan king as he announced the peace between Troy and Sparta, though was secretly desperate to see Helen's beautiful face instead. He got his mind out of the grains of sand long enough to hear Menelaus' toast.

"_Hector, Paris, young princes—come, stand—drink with me. Let us drink to peace._"

"_To peace between Troy and Sparta._"

In all the time Hector had been in Sparta, the brave Trojan warrior had never really made eye contact with this young queen and felt as though they never would make it because of some odd reason. Maybe it was because this was his last night in Sparta and there was no real point now or maybe it was because she was too afraid to speak to him properly. His stories of being the greatest warrior in all of his country had traveled through the Aegean like strong waves washing up on the shore.

"_May the gods keep the wolves in the hills and the women in our beds!"_

When the Spartan dancers came out for the evening's entertainment everyone started getting up and dancing along with them. It wasn't before long that Helen slipped through the crowd and escaped upstairs to her private chambers. Hector had just toasted with Menelaus to the gods and drank their wine with happiness when he saw his handsome brother leave the dining hall in the same direction as Helen not only a few seconds later.

'_What do you think you're doing, you fool?_' Hector thought of Paris in disappointment and upset for his selfish actions.

The older Prince of Troy walked over to the staircase, quietly watching Paris follow Helen into her chambers at the last few seconds before being unseen by the rest of the people. He had suspected for many nights now that Paris was having an affair with the girl—it didn't surprise him a bit because of way the younger prince had with beautiful women, though didn't want to say anything that might ruin their chances at a true alliance with Sparta for the sake of their father. And so he let his foolish brother do what he wanted, knowing that it would all be over by the morning when they sailed home for Troy…

Hector checked the staircase again few minutes later to see if Paris had returned yet, but he did not—dismay consumed the royal crowned prince. She made him weak, completely defenseless with her incomparable mortal beauty and charm. But his brother knew nothing of love, not really. It was always just a simple game of lust to him—perhaps there was maybe more this time than he thought before, but what did it matter? Once dawn approaches they'll never see Sparta or their goddess-of-a-queen again. So all Paris could do was enjoy this last night he had with Helen and let that be the end of their little affair.

'_So be careful, my brother. The gods may bless us in the morning, but sometimes they do curse us at night. Involving yourself with the Spartan Queen is playing with fire. I just don't want to see you get burned._'

**How was the first chapter? Good, bad or sucks? Should I continue writing? Please review!**


	2. A Brother’s Betrayal

**Movie:** Troy

**Couple:** Hector/Helen

**Minor Couples:** Paris/Helen & Hector/Andromache (on the side)

**Title:** Unspoken Attraction

**Chapter Two:** A Brother's Betrayal

**Rated:** T (PG-13)

**Shining Friendship: the first chapter that I wrote was little less than what I usually write in my other fanfics, but it was the beginning of the story for Hector, Helen, and Paris so bear with me on that. _laughs_ This chapter will be longer and a lot more detailed because of the scenes in the movie. I want to thank the readers who reviewed my story in the first chapter and hope that you will continue to do so in the rest of them. (I love you, Banshee Queen!) I know a lot of people don't like the couple (or attraction) between Helen and Hector, though I always thought it was a nice contrast from their relationships with Paris and Andromache. Eric (Hector) and Diane (Helen), in my opinion, I think should have had more scenes together and the ones they were in were great. _whispers_ Especially the courtyard scene—LOL! That one was the best! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy. **

It was a beautiful morning on the Aegean Sea for the Trojans. Hector knew that the gods had blessed his voyage back home—for the morning at least. He was carving a little toy lion with a spear for his son, Astyanax, for when they returned to Troy as a way to preoccupy himself while his men rowed the ship. The pleasant winds were blowing softly through his long, dark brown curls when Paris walked over beside him. "A beautiful morning," he stated with a somewhat noticeable weakness, as though there was something troubling his mind. "Poseidon has blessed our voyage."

Still trying to concentrate on what he was doing, Hector replied, "Sometimes the gods bless you in the morning and curse you in the afternoon."

From the corner of his eye, the older Trojan prince could tell that something was indeed troubling his younger brother.

"Do you love me, brother?" Paris asked him with innocence that made Hector look up like him and stop what he was doing. "Would you protect me against any enemy?"

Now he knew something was wrong. "The last time you spoke to me like this you were ten years old and you had just stolen father's horse. What have you done this time?"

"I must show you something," Paris responded with a little more firmness and led his older brother down to the bottom of the ship.

As soon as the two Trojan princes reached the wooden floor, Paris stood beside a hooded figure that got up for the presence of Hector and he shyly refused to look at his older brother's face again. The hooded figure lifted up their hood to reveal themselves and Hector was taken into shock for what he had seen before him. _It was Helen!_ She revealed herself as they made their first eye contact to each other ever. _Those perfectly innocent blue eyes… _Hector said to himself softly in his mind. He wanted to stand there in awe of her beauty like all the other times before, only now more captivated and mesmerized by seeing her face full, but thoughts of his little brother's betrayal soon stopped him. Paris had secretly stowed the Queen of Sparta onto their ship without telling anyone, having absolutely no idea what his foolishness has done now…

Hector commanded one of his men to head back as soon as he and Paris reached the deck again, leaving Helen downstairs just like before. "Turn us round, back to Sparta."

The captain started shouting orders as the younger prince desperately tried to think of something to stop his brother from letting the woman he loves return back to her home country. "Wait. Wait." He wanted to say more; Hector could tell, but no more words could come out.

"_You fool_…"

"Listen to me—" the young prince's begging was cut off quickly.

"Do you know what you've done?" The mighty Trojan warrior only let out some of his fury by pushing his brother away, not wanting to be near him right now. "Do you know how many years our father worked for peace?"

"I love her," was all the cowardly handsome man could say to defend himself from his brother's hatred.

Hector groaned with impatience. '_My brother truly is a fool!_' he thought to himself and the gods, silently cursing him for ever wanting to come to Sparta. It was never about trying to make peace between Troy and Sparta for their father; it was about sleeping with the most beautiful mortal woman in the world so he could have his prize! "It's all a game to you, isn't it? You roam from town to town bedding merchants' wives and temple maids, and you think you know something about love. What about your father's love? You spat on him when you brought her on this ship. What about the love for your country?" He pushed Paris again in even more disgust than before. "**You'd let Troy burn for this woman!**"

Prince Hector turned away from his little brother, wishing that this nightmare would be over soon and it wasn't real at all. Queen Helen may have the beauty of a goddess, of course she did, but that girl would **_never_** be worth a war between Troy and all of Greece! "_I won't let you start a war for her…_"

"May I speak?" Paris asked with no confidence in himself at all for the anger that was clearly building his older brother. "What you say is true. I've wronged you, I've wronged our father. If you want to take Helen back to Sparta then so be it, but I go with her."

The mighty Trojan warrior couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_Now, of all times in his life, Paris tries being heroic in front of me—with this woman that he abducted in the middle of the night. Then my little brother knows nothing of real life if he honestly believes he'll come back home to Troy alive after returning to Sparta with Helen by his side. Menelaus would spear his head to his gates and feed his body to the dogs for dinner!_' "To Sparta—they'll kill you."

"Then I'll die fighting," Paris said with more life in him, making a stronger attempt to get his point across without being disrespectful.

Once again, Hector couldn't believe what he was hearing. Paris steals a king's wife and thinks that he can be powerful enough to take down the Spartan army or die with the glory of fighting for someone he 'loves' in his memory. "Oh, and that sounds heroic to you, doesn't it? To die fighting. Tell me little brother, have you ever killed a man?"

"No," he simply stated honestly.

"Ever seen a man die in combat?"

"No."

Out of pure hate, he tried grasping the handsome prince's attention by looking into his eyes and telling him the reality of death in his many experiences from battles. "I've killed men, and I've heard men dying, and I've watched them dying, and there's _nothing_ glorious about it—nothing poetic. You say you want to die for love, but you know _nothing_ about dying and you know nothing about _love_!"

Paris gathered up the last bit of courage he had to speak to his brother and said, "All the same…I go with her. I won't ask you to fight my war."

A blaze of anger rushed in his eyes and rippled in his muscles as Hector replied back, "_You already have_…To Troy!" he commanded his men and walked off without another word.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
